Reason to live
by NarutoKashim
Summary: In short it will be story around Gohan when he go to school. It will start diffrent then in original DBZ and that s point. I decided to put M just in case for future chapters same with pairing.I will decide later with who Gohan will end. A lot of depend how people reading will think about this. Have fun!


It passed 3 years after Cell Game's and Gohan have 14 years old. Right know he face big crisis or rather his mother Chi Chi decided that he must go to school.

„Listen young men. You must understand that i want my son to be inteligent and have proper job so you need go to high school. Usually most kids must archive all 3 years in middle school if they want take exams to let them go to high school." In kitchen Gohan mother was talking to her son who was not happy about this case.

„ But mom i was all time home schooled and in my age i should be in last senior year of middle. Also materials i was learning far more harder then in high school so..."

„It s not case Son Gohan. Thanks to your great scores Orange Middle School in Satan City agree to let you join last year and take exams. You must go there,behave and everything will be fine. Also will be happy because Lime will not need to live with his friends in city." Gohan with puzzled look was thinking 'Who mom talk about?'

„Gosh you Saiyans are only good when you remeber how to fight and eat not people you meet. You did buy those spices from them before cell games"

„Lime? You mean that granpa and this girl from village?" Gohan was not sure because he really never have good memory after all his father died and it was 3 years was more painfull so he didnt want remember too much.

„Yes, you will fly with her to school. I did promise him this, so after this weekend you start school my son." Gohan know that his mother when she decide about something there s no way to change her mind. He get up from his chair and before he left kitchen stopped.

„By the way mom. Satan City? Its first time i heard about it s?"

„Remeber this guy who said that defeat Cell? After Cell Game's they named litlle city after him. It grow really fast because he live there. Dont forget Gohan about keeping secret about everything" Gohan looked with curiosity.

„Secret but you want me to fly with her?"

„Not 'her' but Lime and she diffrent case. Also she ask about you all time, but you all those years were on slump after Goku died. I m sure he want you to live normal life with friends and wife."

„Wife? Isnt too early for that and i dont have any experience with girls. I dont get at all." Suddenly from center of house they heard cry of baby.

„It s Goten so i must go. Dont forget pick up Lime in monday son, also dont worry. Your father was not good with girls even so i will always love him. Just be yourself." Chi Chi with smile left kitchen. ' Be yourself huh'

Monday 7 in morning:

Gohan wake up and after quick shower entered kitchen when his mother was sitting on chair with Goten and helping him eat his breakfast.

„Good morning son. Take a seat and eat fast. Its your first day in school and i almost forgot. You need to take those papers first to secretary. Lime will ehlp you so dont worry." Gohan sit down and started to eat his normal way.

„ How much Lime and granpa know about us?" Gohan asked between choking food

„ Well when i was in 5th month i visited them to buy some food. Firstly i didnt know about them because father and you didnt say word about them. After quick talk figured out"

_Flashback:_

„_Is this s all miss?" Asked Lime with smile. Chi Chi looked and confirmed everything_

„ _Yes. Thank you. You are good girl helping"_

„_Only granpa s left in this world, my parents died few years ago. Cell killed them" Chi Chi tears show up on face. She put her hand on her stomach where her child was._

„_My husband also died because of cell. He was fighting and sacriface herself. You are so strong minded girl that you can talk about this" _

„_I would say you are also strong miss. Bearing child after husband died" Entered talk old men with smile_

„ _I have another son who need me. There s no way i will cry after all he blame himself for his death" looked closely on Chi Chi_

„ _Miss your husband name was Son Goku?" _

„_Yes?" Old men after answer give back money to Chi Chi_

„_If that s true then this s for free. After all your husband and son defeated Cell" That take her by suprise. _

„_I think it s mistake. The one who killed Cell s.." interupt her words_

„_This claun would never beat Cell. We did see for herself what he did to village and it s people. After this there was big uproar about Cell Games and some people wanted use this for their own gain. Then little boy same age like my granddaughter with blond her show up and helped me. You know who i talk about?" _

„_I see Gohan was here before. Well i quess it s not problem to tell them..._

_End_

„This granpa was always sharp. From begin he know that i m strong and didnt want me to fight those people."

„I know all from them what happened that time when you go shopping alone."

„ So you told them all?" Gohan asked because he didnt know how to feel when Lime will know about him being half human and half allien.

„ Of course not all son. If you feel like tell them about your father and your race its up to you. I just said to them or rather confirmed that you defeated and asked them to not spread this. They are nice people so dont worry."

„I know. Good i eated enough also i dont have time. I will be going mom"

„Take care and be carefull" After stand up from chair and took his backpack Gohan left home and started to fly toward Lime village.

Lime was standing in from of her house with granpa who like always took axe and decided to split some wood.

„Lime just remember dont say something to your friends that will make Gohan uneasy"

„Granpa do you think i look good?I mean we didnt see each other 3 years and..." He looked in direction where his granddaughter was standing.

„ You mean this new skirt that we bought week ago?"

„ Gosh granpa i mean overall. I m not short without breast girl anymore. I bet that time he was thinking i m boy when he grabbed and took me from river" Last part she said in whisper with blush on her cheeks. Mr Lao didnt hear because of his age.

„What did you say Lime?

„Nothing!" About that time her granpa spotted Gohan flying in their dyrection.

„Look s like your hero s here Lime" Before she manage to look Gohan landed with steps away from frowned. 'It s Gohan? He have black hair and...it s Gohan' In moment whe he smiled it confirmed for her because she will never forget.

„Welcome Gohan" decided to say something because his granddaughter was standing only

„Good morning mister. We must hurry up right?" His words wake up Lime from her world

„Yes, let s go" Gohan know that with cloud they will be late.

„Grab me and let s go" Lime was a bit nervous but she wanted again fly with Gohan.

„I will leave her in your care" Said with smile old men, that make Lime even more red who hided her face in Gohan shirt. He didnt know what was all about.

„Sure?" After that both started to go up „Lime we will land not in city to not make uproar ok? So for now i will max speed,better close eyes"

Satan City:

Gohan when they were close to city slow down to let Lime take a also wanted find good place to land where s no people to see them.

„Let s land there Gohan. It will be close to school and there s no people" Gohan with smile started to land where Lime suggest him. That make him also change his mind. 'Maby having someone i know will make it easier like mom told me.'

„Are you ok? I know it was fast and most people cant take that much"

„It was really fun Gohan and if we will do this everyday it s even more to look forward. You have no idea how much people wish to fly."

„Well i started to fly when i was 4 year old so i dont understand but it s good you are not afraid.

Let s each way? Even if i can fly i dont know this city too much!"

„This way, let s go. First you need those documents take to secretary. Later i will show you where you have first classes. What class you have?" Lime take paper from his hand. „Class 'A'? Like i suspect your mother really force you to learn that much."

„Well it s my mom after all. If you meet her for sure you know how she s" Lime only laughed about this and give back him document.

„Well moms are always more strict to their childrens and that s proof their love" Gohan looked more carefully on Lime who word really strike him.

„You are not same class?"

„Well i m not so smart so i m in class 'B'. In one year there s from 'A' to 'D', They base this on score from last year tests." She took again close look on Gohan when they were going to school. 'For sure he changed. He s not innocent like 3 years ago. After all he killed Cell and lost father.

Chi Chi-san told me that he close himself mentally. I must show him that i m here for him.' was all she could think now.

After dropping documents Gohan was informed that he will go together with his teacher who will introduce him to his new classmates.

„Gohan! Let s meet after 3 perriod on roof ok? Let s eat lunch"

„Sure" After that Lime was gone to her class and Gohan to his. In half way she did remember one thing immportant. ' Damn, i forgot to tell him about Satan daughter.

Class 'A':

„Videl did you hear me?" Asked raven hair girl with ponytails her blond friend.

„ I m sorry Eras bit tired after morning trening. What happened i listem now."

„We have new student in class from what i heard. It s boy"

„ Erasa sweety it s nothing good to talk about. I would rather want girl to join" Guy with long blond hair said without opening eyes

„What class he belong?" Asked Videl

„ Actually he didnt belong to any. I heard he was learning in home all time"

„ Erasa how you know that much?" With disbelief said Sharpner

„Dont take my connection are only gossips" In that moment home teacher entered class and started introduce Gohan.

„See Sharpner? Not all gossips are false flags" Erasa was only whispering to not piss teacher

„Whatever" After Sharpner word Gohan entered class and that s how his new part of life have started.

TBC


End file.
